Conventional hand tools, such as gardening tools or clippers, can be classified into two types, one with long handles and the other with short handles. For example, for a gardening clippers, no matter having long handles or short handles, as the handles clamp a branch to be cut, a resisting force will generate so that the user must apply a larger force for cutting the branch. While at the moment that the branch is cut, the handles will close instantly due to the resisting force disappears, and thus the handles will collide with one another. For a long period of time, not only the gardening clippers are possible destroyed, moreover, as the user works for a long time, due to the react shocks from branches, the user will feel ache at the waists and hands.
Therefore, in general, shock-proof blocks are installed at the inner sides of the handles of the gardening clippers for reducing the impact force between the two handles. However, in general, the shock-proof is made of solid plastic and rubber with a small deformation as it is compressed. Namely, the margin for elastic deformation is very smaller. Therefore, they can not effectively absorb reacting shock or vibration. Thus, the defect in the prior art can not be solved completely.